Pokemon Talent Academy
by tigrun
Summary: The Pokedex's Holder are going to school! What will they meet there? Whose past will unreveal? Will romance bloom? The main pairing will be Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, OCxOC. Please feel free to fill out an OC's sheet if you want to submit one.


**Red: hey everyone, how are you all doing?**

 **Yellow: It's nice to see you all!**

 **Blue: This story is about the pokedex owners and some pairing like Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping.**

 **Red/Yellow: What do you mean by that? (Cue to red tomato faces)**

 **Green: What are you up to pesky girl?**

 **(Cue to glare from Silver)**

 **Blue: That is between me and the author.**

 **Red: Hope you will all like this story with some of tigrun' OCs, you can submit later your OCs for the story.**

 **Prof Oak: Time for disclaimer, tigrun doesn't own Pokemon and Pokemon Adventure, only his OCs and his story.**

 _(Red's POV)_

Here we all were in Professor Oak's office: Me, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl and Silver' older sister: Amber who gained the title of Jotho Champion in only two months. I don't really know what to say about her, except she is kind of wild but still less than Sapphire. Both of them are rivals when it comes to battling. She had red hair like her brother but a little longer that him, red eyes and little smaller than Blue but taller than Yellow meaning she wasn't as cute as Yellow.

"Sooo, why are we all here?" Gold asked Prof. Oak.

"Shut up, Gold!" Silver told Gold.

"Why?! I am just asking!" Gold replied.

"But you are also being annoying about. You really need to be with a girl that can keep you on line." Silver told him with a calm voice but being deadly serious.

"I think the same thing Silver; I should try to find a girl for you Gold. I just have to find a girl for you Silver. I also need to find a boy for Sapphire to keep her on line." Blue said out loud while noting in a small notebook.

"Stop it Pesky Girl!" Green told Blue with a neutral voice cue to Silver to glare at Green.

"What do you mean by having a guy to keep me on line?!" Sapphire asked by yelling at Blue.

"Whatever keeps Blue from our back, don't you think?" I told Yellow which made her blushed.

"I think so too" She told me shyly which made her looked cute as well as beautiful. 'Stop thinking like that, she is just your friend!'

"Let's all celebrate of our reunion, let's eat!" Dia exclaimed while beginning eating a donuts.

"Stop eating Dia!" Pearl yelled at Dia as he hit him on the head.

"Can you all be quiet so Grandpa can talk especially Pesky Girl?" Green told us with a threating clam voice which made us all quiet even if Blue complained a little.

"Well, it is great to see you all since last time especially Amber. You must be busy being the champion of Jotho." Prof. Oak told her.

"Yeah, you are all over the news in Jotho even if you lack a lot of sex appeal unlike Silver's other sister: Blue" Gold said thinking about with a disgusting face which was destroy by sucker punch from Silver, a kick in the back of the head by Amber and an finishing kick from Blue that made him.

"Now that this pervert is out, you can continue talking professor." Silver told the professor.

"Thank you, Silver." The professor thanked Silver, "What I wanted to talk about , your parents have agreed with me and the others professor to send you to a school so you can learn and become more independent."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed including me and even a little Yellow. IT still seems she was concerned about something else.

"Did my uncle agree about it?" Yellow asked the professor.

"Yeah, he wasn't totally full percent on board but one phone call to the place you guys are supposed to go change his mind immediately." Prof. Oak told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Yellow asked with an uncertain voice. I could see her shaking, I didn't really know why, but I wanted to be alone with her to see what was upsetting. I saw that I wasn't the only one worry about her: Blue, Green even if he didn't show a lot of concern I could see it in his eyes, and Amber.

"I don't fully know the entire story; you will have to ask your uncle about it." Prof. Oak told her.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Green asked his grandfather intrigued by this discussion.

"You will see when you arrive at your new school in a week." He answered.

"Then if you won't tell us that about it, can you tell us about the name?" Amber asked him.

"Of course, you are going to Pokemon Talent Academy!" The professor Oak told us with a big smile.

 **Red: Hope you will all like the chapter.**

 **Blue: You can post your OCs by filling this sheet:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age (Red is about 17, Gold 16, Sapphire 15, Dia 14):**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Description:**

 **Clothes casually and for battle:**

 **Uniform (design by you or it will be by me):**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Interest:**

 **Goals:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Position(fighter, trainer, professor…):**

 **Team(Pokemon 6):**

 **Studies:**


End file.
